bastion_of_peacefandomcom-20200214-history
Santa Claus
Claus - SEASONAL RAID BOSS Santa Claus is part of the Christmas Event 2018 as the first Raid Boss in Basion of Peace. He boasts a massive health pool, and moderately high stats overall. In order to defeat him, a team must have a strong party and good communication. Being a Raid Boss Santa Claus has a few special attacks unique to him. Summon Elves - Every 60-120 seconds Santa will call upon a number of his Elves to spawn in and assist him. While the elves are spawned Santa will glow yellow and resist 80% of all damage taken. These elves have decently high damage and AB. 60-85 seconds later Santa will sacrifice all remaining minions and heal 1:1 their remaining hit points. If an elf is below half HP Santa will heal 50% of its remaining HP. If the party kills all of Santa's elves he will spawn an extra set for each time it is done in a row and recieve 500pts of magical damage. Snow Globes - Starting at Phase 2 every 25-35 seconds Santa will spawn a number of Frost Globes around the arena that will damage all nearby players. The number spawned is 2 +1 per 2 party members participating in the raid. Every 0.75-2.75 seconds the globe will attack all players within 12.5m for 25d2 cold damage and apply d2 Frost Stacks and d2% cold vulnerability (stacking). A maximum of 20 globes can be spawned at once with 8 filling the outer side of the arena, 8 occupying the inner side of the arena and 4 in the center. Breaking a snow globe will reduce the player's frost stacks by 5. Frost Fall - Starting at Phase 3 every 12-27 seconds Santa will cause Ice to rain down from the ceiling inflicting 45d6 cold damage, 18d4 magical damage, and 20d4 bludgeoning damage along with 30% vulnerability to cold and magical damage lasting 5 minutes. If hit, you also accumulate 2d4 frost stacks. They will drop down 1 column and 1 row based on where party members are located. Rows and columns prioritize where more players are located. Winter Curse - Starting at the Final Phase Santa will inflict the 'Winter Curse' upon the party which will jump from player to player every 3 seconds. The curse inflicts 0 starting cold damage and increasing by 2d2+1 per jump. With a party greater than 4, the damage per jump increases by 1 per extra player. Breaking the curse will inflict an extra 50 damage on the player currently carrying it and change the damage type to magical. If there is only 1 player left in the raid or last player vulnerable to mechanics (not frozen). The curse will crush the soul of the player for 500 magical damage + accumulated damage likely resulting in instant death! Each time the curse is broken regardless of how, it will start up again starting at last starting value plus 2d4. As the curse gets stronger, the damage will gradually change from cold to magical. When the curse is broken Santa will cast it again after 30-50 seconds, unless it crushes someone's soul, it will then come back much sooner, anywhere from 30-40 seconds after. Frost Stacks - When you are hit by a frost beam from a snow globe, or crushed by frost fall you will gain 'frost stacks'. Frost Globes add d2 frost stacks per hit, while being crushed adds 2d4. When these stacks hit 25 your character will be frozen solid. When frozen you are unable to attack, heal, move, or defend yourself. Being frozen lasts 15 seconds and grants you 17 seconds of immunity from snow globes, frost falls, and the winter curse. You can lower your stacks by breaking globes which removes 5 stacks each, or they naturally fall off at a rate of about 1 per 12 seconds.